The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) illuminating devices and methods, and more specifically to LED-based lighting solutions in the form of a common light bulb.
Incandescent light bulb replacement solutions, such as compact fluorescent lights (CFLs) and LED bulbs, are becoming more widely used as the cost of energy increases. One of the results of this change is an increasing problem with the waste created as the old bulbs are thrown away. This has a negative environmental impact. Further, CFLs have mercury and gas; eventually as users replace these bulbs, qualified disposal is required. Inevitably many users will place CFL bulbs with common trash to be crushed and impacting the environment. Many millions of disposal replacement bulbs of all kinds are increasing and continue to create an ongoing and difficult problem to monitor and correct.
Regardless of format, conventional light bulbs include a glass (or other transparent or semi-transparent material) enclosure and an end cap or plug (for threaded interface with a standard light socket). These components add to the cost of goods. Further, the glass and end cap in replacement bulbs are also bulky. The glass and socket must be protected from breakage, which negatively impacts the cost of packaging materials and shipping space. Because many suppliers are overseas, this increases the impact per unit due to cost of shipping differences. The bulk is also problematic for retail sales store displays. All this adds to the price of the product further depressing the consumer and business potential buyer from the natural desire to do what is right for the environment and energy efficiency.
Esthetic concerns exist for the twisty tubes of the CFL and unusual shapes of current LED environmental solutions. Consumers as commercial concerns have pre-existing fixtures in many cases that look unappealing with these new replacement bulb offerings. In many cases, consumers avoid doing what is environmentally and financially correct to maintain the esthetical look of the long-lived shape and look of the incandescent bulb.
LED-based lights provide the longest lasting, over-time the lowest cost, and the most environmentally friendly solution for lighting. However, a major problem is the initial high-cost per lumen and the directional nature of the light dispersion method.
In view of the above, a solution to address these problems is needed. The solution ideally will encourage the desired environmental replacement values.